


Stress

by Elioj_exe



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elioj_exe/pseuds/Elioj_exe
Summary: A one-shot based on Sean having a stress induced disorder and other fluff,
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 14





	Stress

Everyone has a bad habit right? Well most people anyways, some show them more often the others but they those habits still lay dormant in these people till finally they boil over and they seem to lose all the control they worked ever so hard for. 

Sean Diaz had the unfortunate habit of bottling his emotions in so deep that when he explodes, well it is like a visual explosion. This habit had (unsurprisingly) begun when Karen had left his and his father's Estaban's side. Sean could see even from that young delicate age the amount of stress his father had so suddenly been forced into. Looking after both a child and a child in diaper's completely by himself. 

The only solution Sean could possibly think of in his under developed brain was to undisturb his father with his problems as much as possible. This first small habit of course snow balled into an even bigger and uglier habit. Sean soon found himself forcing everything inside till he broke down completely. His first break down was a couple of months before his 11th birthday, Lyla was still a freshly made friend at the time. But this incident only caused their relationship to blossom under those flashing bathroom stall lights. She had watched Sean leave the classroom in a hurry, this worried her as she had never seen Sean act other then completely calm. 

Lyla eventually stopped in front of the boy's bathroom, content to just wait for Sean to come out. The problem was he didn't, it took Lyla 20 full minutes before impatience settled uneasily in her gut. With a disgusted eyeroll she opened the bathroom door, only for her ears to be surrounded with the sound of vibrating choking sounds. What she say next was traumatising, there Sean was collapsed on the dirty bathroom floor covered in sweat and tears streaming down his face in an obvious seizure. It seemed like everything went into slow motion as she yanked her body towards Sean's vibrating one letting out a haunting screech that bounced off the school walls.

It felt like hours before the teacher's eventually came to help, hours of her small body cradling Sean's even smaller body to her chest. Listening to his heavy breathing and pained gasps, she held him so tightly that it left bruises on his slim arms and Similar bruises formed on the edges of her small fingers. Lyla specifically recalled the memory of riding to the hospital with a now sedated Sean breathing softly next to her. She never let go of his small tanned hand even when she saw her mother, Esteban and little Daniel storm into the hospital room. It was the first time she had ever seen Esteban filled with such fear, he had fallen to his knees in front of Sean's thin un responsive body and gripped his left hand just as tightly as Lyla held his right one. 

All the while her mother held a teary eyed Daniel close to her chest to possibly comfort the small child. Lyla had decided then and there she would forever be Sean's knight, she would protect him whenever he needed a fighter. 

It initially took another 5 hours for Sean to wake up, in which he was instantly caged into a tight bear hug from his adoring father. But what shook Esteban to his very soul was what Sean said next with that small hoarse broken voice, " I'm sorry daddy." 

Esteban didn't know if the flood of emotions that rushed into him in that moment was his anger towards himself for not protecting his precious boy, or the guilt that one single apology seemed to explode in his chest. He hushed Sean's small apology's with hushed whimpers and connected his body with Sean's even tighter, as if maybe he could infuse all of Sean's pain into his own body if he squeezed the boy hard enough,

The family of three soon found out Sean had a seizure induced disorder. If he found he was experiencing to much stress his body would lock onto it eventually and this eruption would take place. Sean remembered only having 5 of these seizures before he turned 16 , but that didn't stop his father from making sure Lyla was by Sean's side if thing's got a bit to much for the thin boy.

If only Lyla was here now.

Sean missed his personal little fighter so much it hurt, he loved that girl like a little sister. Sometimes Sean hoped for Lyla to appear beside him on his and Daniel's tent floor, making some stupid, funny remark and ruffling his hair with that mischievous glint in her dark, warm eyes. But sure enough she wasn't there when his eye's opened once again, in fact no one was there? With a confused raise of and eyebrow, Sean slowly began to gather his clothes up to get dressed.

He was sure today was their break from trimming all day so why's Daniel up so early? 

Sean probably knew he should of just carried on resting for the rest of the day as he felt the familiar rise of anxiety come rushing in from the tips of his toes but he had to make sure Daniel was okay first. As soon as he stepped outside of his and Daniel's tent the bright Californian sun blinded him for a few seconds, eventually he was able to make out the scenery before him clearly. And of course Daniel was just having breakfast with the others, he explained his adventure's with his previous blonde haired friend Chris with an ecstatic voice. 

Sean sighed relieved and made his way to his younger counter part. Finn and Cassidey sat opposite from the excitable boy listening keenly to his exaggerated stories. While Hanna sat next to Daniel, a slight inclination of annoyance in her arched brows which was completely understandable. Finally Penny was walking around the camp's make shift kitchen getting his first coffee of the day ready, Penny was the first to catch eye contact with Sean and smirked " Morning Sean coffee?" Sean smiled as gently as he could, but he could tell exhaustion still covered his features "nah I'm okay thanks Penny."

Penny was at first confused at the refusal, probably because of the state Sean was in but he let it slide planning an interrogation later. As Sean was on his way to quietly ask Daniel where their "medical" supplies bag was last a familiar rough and ringed hand grabbed hold of his own. With a hesitant glance at Finn he finally pulled his face over so he was facing the other properly. "Morning honey, you okay?" Finn asked this with mischievous glinting's which held actual concern in them which Sean saw, but those sparkles only reminded Sean more of his missing piece of heart. With a forced tired chuckle, Sean let out a slow "yeah I'm okay."

This unusually tone set Daniel off though. it seemed to remind him of the only problem that plagued the Diaz house hold in the past. With a knowing look Daniel suddenly ran to their tent in search of what Sean had yet to even ask for. With a light smile he sat himself down where Daniel previously sat and began chewing on his breakfast. It seemed only Finn was mutually as disturbed as Daniel about Sean's odd behaviour.

"So wanna tell me what's going on darlin," Finn spoke in a light voice, an attempt to not scare off Sean with maybe intrusive questions. Sean let out a small noise of recognition before answering, "I have this condition, that kind of tires me out at times so I take medication for it. Daniel's just gone to get it." Sean spoke softly with a gentle smile tugging at his lips, grateful his brother seam's to understand him well enough to go off and get what he needs without asking.

Finn let a low whistle, "really? Woah well don't you worry your little heart about it honey, we will make sure you take your meds!" Finn spoke in a determined and honest voice, yet again sending a slew of grateful emotions through Sean's system.

Daniel soon made his return to the breakfast table, a bottle of Sean's specific medication in hand. Yeah, Sean realised how much he loved his brother. Sean slowly got up going towards the tap for a cup of water before returning back to the table in which Finn cheekily pulled him down into his lap and happily tapped his fingers along Sean's waist as he began swallowing pills, almost making him spit one out when he tapped a specifically ticklish spot on his waist.

Yeah he loved them all.


End file.
